Keep on Waiting
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: All the waiting he had done would be worth it, he believed while waiting - until he was finally made to see. Drama, with Akaya, Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Prince of Tennis & the hot tennis princes inside, although like everyone else out there, I really wish I did.

This is my first fic that doesn't center around Hyoutei or the silver pair. Might be a little OOC.. Enjoy? :D

* * *

His chance didn't come before lunch time.

Yukimura Buchou strolled past his classroom again, shooting him a tiny smile before he drifted down the corridor with Yanagi senpai and Niou senpai by his side. After all, Yukimura Buchou was always with the other third year senpai-tachi, and he'd never get a chance to do the same, since he was the only odd-one-out. That's okay, though. There's always lunch time, and after lunch time, they'll be having their usual Regulars' training sessions. Today, he'll pluck up the courage to ask Yukimura Buchou for a singles match.

His chance didn't come during lunch time.

Yukimura Buchou had brought another bento from home, he noticed. It looked extremely colourful, decorated with vegetables and tiny red squids, probably those vegetarian typed ones. Vegetables weren't something he'd normally choose to eat, but for Yukimura Buchou's sake - If he had to get used to it, he will. Then, Yukimura Buchou had to separate Marui senpai from his third slice of cake, while saying, "This is too high an intake of sugar, Bunta." Marui senpai threw quite a big fuss, which meant he didn't even get a chance to talk to the blue-haired captain. That's okay, though. Besides, he must be really stupid to ask in front of all the other Regular seniors, especially in front of Niou senpai and Yagyuu senpai. He'll wait until before practice then, if Yukimura Buchou chose again to hang back in the changing room for a while after everyone has left.

His chance didn't come in the changing room, just before practice begun.

Yukimura Buchou was among the first few people to leave the changing room, with Yanagi senpai and Yagyuu senpai. The three of them were discussing something in quiet whispers, and Yukimura Buchou shot occasional smiles at them as he left the room. He received one, too, but when he'd muster up enough courage to return that smile, Yukimura Buchou had disappeared from his line of sight. That's.. Really okay, though. There's always during the practice, because Yukimura Buchou always chose to sit alone to watch each of them at practice. Maybe, just maybe, if Yukimura Buchou had chose to sit near him, he'd pluck up enough courage to ask for a match.. And maybe, even something more.

His chance didn't come during the whole practice, from afternoon till early evening.

Yukimura Buchou had chosen to moniter Sanada fukubuchou's match with Yanagi senpai, which meant that the captain had sat alone at the other end of the courts. He, however, was assigned to serve speed balls at Jackal senpai and Marui senpai to help improve their reaction timing, and that meant that he had to stay far, far away from Yukimura Buchou throughout the whole duration. Even after he was done with his job, they were made to watch Sanada fukubuchou's match with Yanagi senpai from the other side of the courts away from Yukimura Buchou.. That's really okay, really. He'd still have after practice, if he was lucky enough to catch the captain alone in the showers (He'd never had the luck), or in the club room after everyone has left. That meant he had to try to get some extra rounds so he could stay back a little, but to him, it's all worth it.

His chance didn't come before he was sent to do rounds.

Yukimura Buchou had stayed completely silent while watching the match, he noted attentively. To be honest, his eyes never landed on Sanda fukubuchou and Yanagi senpai more than 10 times in total, because he spent almost the whole time gazing starry-eyed at Yukimura Buchou. Sanada fukubuchou's match with Yanagi senpai couldn't end properly, because neither of them were willing to drop a point after their tiebreak had begun. In the end, Yukimura Buchou had to call them off before they could play through the night, softly murmuring areas for improvement while Sanada fukubuchou dried himself with a towel, while Yanagi senpai recorded the match down quietly with his eyes closed. Everything went as normal - He had to do his daily 50 rounds until he made up for the 1000 he owed Sanada fukubuchou for the _tentacle monster__ incident_ while his senpai-tachi went off to shower first. He'd have to go home alone again, but that's really.. Okay. If he could get a chance to converse with Yukimura Buchou, that'll make up for everything before.

His chance didn't come after he'd done his rounds.

He checked the showers first, but they were empty. That could only mean that everyone has left already.. He was alone. Kirihara Akaya slapped his tower across his neck behind his back, the corners of his lips dropping slowly as sorrow overcame him in a moment. This was almost like a continuous cycle, repeating itself everyday - Akaya shook his head, attempting to control himself, and stalked all the way back to the club room. I'll just pick up my bags and go, he decided quietly, his eyes tracing the invisible patterns on the path leading to the club room.

However, he found his hand frozen on the door to the club room just before he pushed it open. Perhaps, this had meant to be his chance.

There were voices issued from inside, and after he had pressed his ears to the door, Akaya realised that he recognised them both - One of them was from Yukimura Buchou, his gentle voice easily identifiable even from a distance. The other, however, was the equally quiet voice of Yanagi senpai, although he sounded a pitch lower than he normally was. He couldn't make out the gist of the conversation because he couldn't hear the words, but by the sound of their conversation, Akaya deduced that they were arguing. Not anything too heated, and it was probably just some casual stuff about the team or tennis.

That was his first prompt that it was safe to push the door open just like that. After all, they'll be expecting him, since they would know he's been running rounds. It's probably more polite to knock first, Akaya figured. However, as his hand froze once again, inches away from the door, the second-year ace realised that he should probably take a peek first, just to see what he'll be walking into.

Nudging the door quietly so that a tiny crack was formed between the door and the frame, Akaya tried to see through the small space available.. And saw Yanagi senpai pressing Yukimura Buchou against the wall, trapping the blue-haired captain between his outstretched arms. His eyes narrowed at how close his two favourite seniors were standing against each other. At least this crack in the door allowed him to hear a little better.. But it also allowed him space for imagination. Too much space for imagination, which he didn't need.

"Seiichi," he heard. "You have to make a decision soon."

Akaya's eyes widened as he scrutinised his team's strategist's expression - One of absolute certainty and firmness, one which he wore with a slight air of confidence, or what Akaya would rather refer to as 'smugness'. Right now, the second year didn't know who he was angrier with - Yanagi senpai, who now had an arm snaked around Yukimura Buchou's slim waist, or Niou senpai, who claimed that Yukimura Buchou was absolutely single, or Yukimura Buchou himself, who didn't seem like he was going to push Yanagi senpai away anytime soon. He was angry with himself, too, because he couldn't tell if Yukimura Buchou was going out with Yanagi senpai. Of all people, at least he should be able to tell..

"I need more time, Renji.." Yukimura Buchou's expression softened slightly, his voice mellower with uncertainty and hesitation.

"You don't," Yanagi senpai insisted quietly, his other free hand shifting to lift one of Yukimura's sapphire locks to his lips.

"Stop that, you know that-"

"I do. Both of them, yes."

"Both of them..?"

"Yes, both of them."

Before his mind could register what had just been said, though, Akaya saw Yanagi senpai lean in, his lips pressing onto Yukimura Buchou's as the brunette suddenly closed the distance between him and the lithe captain of Rikkaidai. The black-haired junior felt his knees go weak, but mercifully, he still had enough strength to keep standing.

That, however, wasn't nearly enough strength he needed to slam the door open, to break his seniors apart as their gentle kiss grew longer and more passionate.

Leaning weakly against the wall by the door, Akaya squeezed his eyes shut as his hands balled into fist. It wasn't fair. He had been waiting for his chance, and now, this came before he could do anything, and now everything was going wrong.

The only thing he knew now was that he had to get away from here to think properly, and perhaps to somehow convince himself that this was merely a nightmare. Drops of warm tears now threatening to slip from the corners of his eyes, Akaya rounded the building and escaped through the school gates onto the road, leaving all his belongings behind in the club room.

He hadn't noticed the shadowy figure he'd ran past in his hurry and in his confusion, one who was leaning against the building of the club room, peering through the window into the room with a thunderous expression on his face.

He, too, hadn't noticed the black baseball cap that had been thrown onto the sandy grounds in anger.

* * *

Was going to make this a one-shot, but I didn't know how to continue from here O: but I thought it's been really cute so far, so I'm posting this here for now.. Reviews, flames and critisism are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
